Lucy the Dragon Rider
by Salamander108
Summary: Tomorrow is Natsu's Birthday and Lucy has the perfect present. Lisanna is a fuckin bitch to Lucy for some unknown reason. S-Class trails are around the corner and they also have the GMG's.


_**Lucy's POV:**_

Hi I'm Lucilia Ashley Heartfilia, I and a Stellar Mage and a Dragon Rider. Just no one knows and it has to stay that way till I know how to tell Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. Tomorrow is Natsu's Birthday and I have the perfect present for him. Oh man I can't wait to tell him. Let me explain what I mean by Dragon Rider: I have my own Dragon, Stellar the Celestial Dragon. I summon her by a key but her key has a star at the top and stars and planets engraved in it. I have the keys of Grandeeny, Metalicana and Igneel. Anyway I am on my way home to go to sleep and pass the day faster cause I am dying and so is Igneel.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

I woke up earlier to get to the guild. I do my normal routine and head to the guild with my whip and keys, including the dragons. When I get there it was about 7 a.m. everyone was here getting ready for the surprise party. It took about a hour and a half to get ready we all hid. Natsu came in with a facial expression of confusion. **_"SURPRISE"_**He jumped in shock and surprise. Then that was replaced with his childish grin. "Well why don't we give him his presents." I suggested._  
><em>

"Yea. Wait Lucy you came in with no present. Where is it?" Nab asked.

"I brought it in. Just we have to go to a clearing, that's all." I replied with a smirk. everyone began to give Natsu his presents but me I waited. When he finished he had a big grin, a childish big grin. Though is is going to get bigger. "Ne Natsu do you want your present now?"

"Yes please, Luce." I gestured him to follow and he did. When we got to the clearing Natsu grin dropped. "Um where is it?"

"Hang on _*looking for the key* _ah here it is."

"You got a new key. So?"

"You are going to love this key though, Open gate of the Fire Dragon, Igneel." I shouted then looked at Natsu who had a look of disbelief that is until Igneel appeared. I drooped to the ground already lost half my magic. When I summon Stellar I don't use my magic because we both have part of each others soul. Natsu ran to Igneel and gave him a hug with a huge childish grin that made me fall in love with him again. "Happy _pant _Birthday _pant _Natsu." Well this is tiring. "Ne Igneel can you use your own magic to stay in this world?"

"Yea, only if you give permission."

"The you have permission." He disappeared then reappeared.

"Hello Natsu my boy. How are you and Happy Birthday son?."

"Been looking for you but why did you leave?"

"My old owner died along with the other dragon's owner, Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother."

"Oh well I am glad I don't have to look for you anymore. Well Luce I think we should get back and thank you so much." He gave me a hug. "Can I stay at you place tonight? Just me?" He asked.

"Sure but what about Happy?" I replied and asked as we said bye to Igneel and when back to the guild.

"He is staying at Wendy and Carla's place. Plus I need to tell you something." He said as we reached the door. "Thanx again, Luce."

"Okay and when you want to see him just tell me. Oh almost forgot but I have to tell you something tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Oi what was her present. Bet it wasn't as good as mine." Lisanna said with a smirk on her face. _Seriously though what did I do to her?_

"No her's was better then any other one I have had." He grinned, then burst into tears of happiness. Everyone was taken a back by this. I hugged him, Lisanna been Lisanna through a hissy fit.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU FUCKIN BITCH!?"

"Lisanna they are tears of happiness." I replied.

"Her present was Igneel. She found Igneel." He said while laughing and hugging me tightly, I laughed with him. We partied for the rest of the night til Natsu got tired and we left together. When we got to my apartment I unlocked the door, Natsu went through the window. When I got to my room Natsu was sitting on my bed looking as tired as ever.

"Ne, Natsu why don't we talk tomorrow and stay here?" I suggested as I sat on the bed in front of Natsu. He said ok and hugged me from behind. He started to kiss my neck. I moaned.

"Natsu what _moan _are you _moan _doing?" I asked.

"Luce I need to tell you something. I really,like really like you. Lucy I'm in love with you." He said. I looked at him with a shocked expression. I was quiet for a couple of minutes when he said something that hurt me. "I knew this was a mistake. Luce you can forget..." I cut him off by kissing him.

"I love you too, Natsu." I said he smiled. "Hey can we go to sleep? I'm tired." I said in a tired voice. Natsu chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing it's just you are really cute. Lets sleep." He said and laid down pulling me with him. He had his arms around my waist with me on top of he laying my head on his chest. He had nothing on but boxers and I had nothing on but a bra and panties. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I drifted to sleep while Natsu traced patterns on my back.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

I woke up to something shifting underneath me. Opening my eyes I Natsu beneath me. _He looks so cute and hot. 'Gahhh'_ "Natsu. Natsu. **NATSU!**" He woke up with a jolt. "hahaha"

"Wha? Oh good morning, babe." He said and kissed me. The kiss was long and passionate.

"Good morning, sweety." I said kissing his cheek. I got out of bed when two warm, muscular arms wrapped around my waist. "What is is, Natsu?" I asked sweetly while turning around to face him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Our chests were touching and faces were close to the point where our noises touched.

"Where are you going, babe?" He asked I blushed at his name for me.

"Well I was going to have a shower then make breakfast. Why?" I asked.

"I just have something to tell you, how about we go to a cafe for breakfast and talk over that and you said you had something to tell me?."

"Well I was going to make breakfast then show you something and I have another surprise."

"Okay we'll do your idea." He aid. I smiled at him. I went to have a shower and make breakfast.

"Well let's go, then." We headed out to a clearing that had all sorts of things. "Open gate of the Celestial Dragon, Stellar!" stellar came through and it was nice not to have my magic taken. "Natsu I'd like you to meet Stellar, my dragon."

"Wait, your a dragon slayer?"

"No, I'm Dragon Rider. It's where I, um how do I put this, it's like having a horse but we both have half of each others soul and I when I summon her it doesn't use my magic." I said with a small smile. Natsu just smiled and hugged me. **(underlined and italics are Stellar talking telepathy. For Lucy it's just underlined.)**

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"That would have spoiled your Birthday present. Now come on let's ride." I said as we went to stellar. Stellar had two saddles, her scales were gold with a tinge of silver and on some the were the constellations. "Hold on tight Natsu." I was kneeling on one knee while holding a type of latch. Natsu was on her back grinning like the idiot he was. "Natsu want to go to the guild?" I called/asked him. He nodded and I turned Stellar around we were heading towards the guild when I stopped Erza and Gray, I decided to scare the shit out of them and turn Stellar on the side with her wing pointing to the ground and went straight between the two. They jumped practically shitting themselves. Natsu and I were laughing our heads off that I nearly lost my concentration. I got Stellar up in the air again and had her stay hovering in the same place. I grabbed a rope and through it down to them with a note on it saying:

_**Hey no need to freak out it's just Lucy and Natsu. Anyway want a ride to the guild? I heard Master has an announcement.**_

_**~Natsu and Lucy**_

__They grabbed the rope and started to climb it. When they got up I got Stellar to fly us to the guild. We landed about 20 seconds later at the back of the guild. "Hey what is Master going to say about having a dragon at the back of the guild?" I asked as we entered to guild. Master was already at the on the stage just as everyone quieted down.

"Ok Brats the S-Class trails are going to start in 3 days time. The participants are Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marval and Gray Fallbuster. You each pick a partner but they can't be S-Class or an exceed. Go get a partner." Natsu came my way and so did Gray _Strange._

"Hey Luce do you want to be my partner?" Natsu asked just as Gray got to me.

"Yea sure Natsu." He smile and kissed my template. Gray stared eyes widen and jaw dropped while falling anime style. "JUVIA GRAY FAINTED!"

"NO MY GRAY-SAMA. WHAT DID LOVE RIVAL DO TO MY GRAY-SAMA?"

"I did nothing. More like Natsu made him faint." I stated calmly. Then something clicked. "I AM NOT YOUR LOVE RIVAL." I yelled.

"Calm down, babe." Natsu whispered as Gajeel walked past only to stop and star.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Gajeel yelled. everyone stopped and starred at him like he was crazy. Well he is but still. "What no-one notice these two a little to comfortable around each other. And Natsu calling her babe."

"And kissing her template!" Gray called out.

"So we are going out, aren't we Luce." Natsu said.

"Yea we are." I stated. Everyone cheered but Lisanna, she was glaring at me. _You coming out anytime soon?_Um let me ask Natsu first. "Ne Natsu do you want to go some where or can Stellar go back?" I asked.

"She can go back." He replied. you can go back. _Ok see you_ later. Ok bye. "cy. ucy. LUCY!"

"Huh what?"

"You ok? You spaced out." Natsu said while his face showed nothing but confusion.

"No I'm fine and I didn't space out, i was talking to Stellar." I said, Natsu looked confused. "Through telepathy."

"Oh ok."


End file.
